Mountain attack
Here's how the mountain attack goes in Return of Darth Sidious return to Canter lot and then Darth Vader comes to Sidious Darth Sidious: What brings you here, Vader? Darth Vader: Master, I can feel the presence of Luke Skywalker in the Equestrian Mountains. Darth Sideous: Send our new members to apprehend them at once. Darth Vader: As you wish Master. shuttle takes off followed by TIE Fighters Darth Vader; Master, I've also order them to bring back Princess Yuna back alive. Darth Sidious: Good. return to the mountain base see Snowdrop is practicing the Force Snowdrop: I see the ships. And the Millennium Falcon. Eagle sight: her lightsaber Snowdrop: Yes. I see it. And you. then activates her lightsaber Easy. then starts to levitate a small stone Yuna: Snowdrop! Snowdrop: and then goes over to Yuna Yes? Yuna: Come on. come back into the room with R2 Yuna: R2, contact the others. R2-D2: [beeping hologram of Admiral Ackbar appears Admiral Ackbar: General Skywalker. Luke Skywalker: Yes Admiral? Admiral Ackbar: We need the dragon riders to lead the team to save Canter lot. Yuna: You got it sir. Admiral Ackbar: May the Force be with you. cuts off Yuna: R2, now contact the Miner Trains. R2-D2: beeping see a hologram of the Miner Trains now Steam Claw D.: Miner Trains here. Yuna: Good. We need your help. Steam Mech: What's up? Yuna: Mucker, we need your dragon mounted turrets, we're gonna need them for a possible battle. Mucker: Right! I'll bring them right now. at the side of the room, the turrets appear out of nowhere Nix; How'd you do that? Mucker: We used our teleporter. Anyway, I'd do some test flights before you try fighting anything. That way you can be better aquantied with the turrets. Yuna: You got it. Mucker: Good luck and may the force be with you. cuts off Yuna: R2, can you mount those turrets on our dragons? R2: ("You got it, sister!") then rolls over to Night star and picks up one of the laser turrets and sets to work Yuna: Snowdrop, round up the other dragon rider and tell them what's going. Astrid will wanna be here to see Storm fly getting a laser turret. Snowdrop: Got it. Snowdrop leaves the room, R2 finishes mounting the laser turrets on Night star R2: ("Done!") Yuna: Good job. Do they feel okay, girl? Night star: nods Yuna: Alright. others come in Astrid: Alright, let's fit one of those things onto Storm-fly! Storm-fly: growls R2-D2: and then picks up another laser turret Fish legs: Ready girl? Meat lug: growls we see all dragons have the turrets on their bodies Hiccup: Great. Yuna: Mucker told me we should do some test flights first. Astrid: Alright. Let's get to it! they are all fighting, as Fighting is Magic: Twilight Sparkle stage theme" is playing Hiccup: Alright, let's give these things a go! fire at many of the set up targets. Then after several more times they get better and better at doing it Toothless: growls Hiccup: Yeah bud, this is going just fine! Yuna: How's it going girl? Night star: growls Yuna: Good. after more test fights they become very good shots and hit all targets with ease. Astrid: Now we're ready for any possible battle! Storm fly: growls then an alarm goes off Rebel: Enemy forces heading this way! Luke Skywalker: Get ready! see the ships approaching Skyla: Heads up! Hiccup: Alright, prepare for take off! Toothless: growls hanger doors open up and then the ships fly off Yuna: Take to the skies! dragons then fly out too X-Wing pilot commander: Accelerate to attack speed! X-Wing Pilot: Open wings! wings open up and then the battle begins! all ships are firing at each other and the dragons do the same Hiccup: We can't let them got to the base! Concentrate all fire at every enemy ship you see! guns on Toothless fire ships go down Toothless: his own plasma blasts at some of the attacking ships an Imperial Shuttle is flying above the battle Yuna: An Imperial shuttle! lands in the base Night star: growls Han Solo: Be prepared for anything that comes out that door! ship opens up and stormtroopers walk out and blasters fire at both sides C-3PO: Hide, R2! R2: beeping then go into another room as Yuna and Night star fly back in to help out Yuna: the Lunar Saber and her own Lightsaber troopers Night star: plasma blasts at troopers Troopers: Uh! Yuna: her sabers and then draws her plasma rifle and starts shooting troopers. But deploys them again troopers go down as Yuna battles them Night star: and then continues killing troopers by blasting her plasma blasts at them something else came out and then it was the possessed Sith! Yuna: her sabers as they come out Mama, Aunt Celestia, Cousin Cadance, Cousin Twilight, don't it's me! Princess Luna: voice Hello, Night filly! Yuna: MAMA!! IT'S ME, YUNA!! '''Your daughter! You need to snap out of it! Princess Luna: her Yuna: '''AAH!! Night star: back Princess Luna: voice Take her on board! The Emperor has so much work to do! troopers pick her up and then take her in as the doors close Night star: in shock and then she races for the ship turrets fire at her Night star: to the side to avoid them and then the ship takes off mourns others then land in the hangar Skyla: Where's Yuna? Night star: growls and indicates the Imperial shuttle Hiccup: They got her?! Nix: We've got to save her! Spongebob: Blackie! Get the Black Sponge star running! Blackie: You've got it! in their starship and starts the engines Spongebob: Han Solo? You better get the Millennium Falcon up and Adam too. Han Solo: Never tell me the odds! both ships roar into life Han Solo: Hold on tight, kids! both fly out of the mountain base Blackie: Now comes the fun part. ships go into hyperspace Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes